


Why did it have to be a fleshie?!

by Squiddly_Diddily



Series: Sentinel Suffering Series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Other, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Sentinel Prime is suffering and he needs you to end his misery.





	Why did it have to be a fleshie?!

This was unacceptable! Unethical! Undignified! Just downright disgusting!  
And yet here he was, thinking about your small disgusting organic body. 

Primus he couldn't stand it! It was your fault he even saw you in the first place, you should've locked the door! If you had he would never had seen you standing there fresh out of the shower and completely naked. He never would have seen your chest that looks both soft and firm or those powerful looking legs or...or between them!

It wasn't fair that these thoughts plagued his mind! He doesn't even like humans and yet all he can think about is you and your disgusting organic body! He finally gives in and approaches you.

"Y/N!"

"Hm?"

"I don't know what you did but I want you to stop it!"

"Um...what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you put some kind of curse on me or something!"

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! I can't stop thinking about you since I walked in on you and I know it's your doing!"

"I...dude...I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did and I want you to undo it!"

"I don't-"

"Just make it stop!"

You think for a moment and decide to mess with the mech.  
"Okay...give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand.If I touch your hand and say the magic words the curse will be lifted."

The mech narrows his optics at you then looks at his servo.  
He lets out a sigh, he just wants this to be over with.

"Okay. But this better not take long considering I don't want you touching me at all, let alone for more than a few seconds." 

"It won't." 

He hesitantly lays his open palm near you. You put your hand in his, feeling him flinch as you make contact.

"Abrakadabra alakazam."  
You remove your hand.

"There all done. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."  
You leave and the mech just sits there, staring at his servo.

Normally he'd take this time to clean his servo but all he can think about is how warm and soft your hand was and...oh...oh no.

"That fleshie tricked me..." He scowls.

You didn't remove this curse...you made it worse...now Sentinel Prime has a full blown crush on you.


End file.
